A secure processor typically includes an ID and/or stored secret key. In order to enhance the level of security, the quantities could be programmed in chip-internal non-memory to build a secure processor. The programming of the ID and secret key happen during the secure manufacturing process of the chip. Each ID is unique, and so is the private key. These quantities are used in applications on the device, to implement digital rights management and other security related applications. Typically, the chip includes mechanisms to generate cryptographically strong random numbers to use as nonces in network protocols, secret keys etc.
In a typical infrastructure used for implementing digital rights management, a server is used to supply digitally signed tickets to enable rights for the device. Such tickets use the device identities and/or secret key mechanisms to bind the tickets to the devices. In order to ensure the uniqueness of each device ID/key the server typically uses a secure database to store the IDs, (and/or signed certificates) corresponding to each chip that is manufactured. These certificates contain public keys corresponding to each secret key (private key of a (private, public) key pair) programmed in the chip. In order to populate the database with certificates, the infrastructure associated with the database should be securely coupled with the manufacturing process to maintain a one-to-one correspondence between manufactured chips and certificates in the database.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.